fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 343
Treasure Hunters is the 343rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After Natsu and his friends arrive at the frozen town mentioned by Warrod Sequen, they discover that it is occupied by giants rather then normal humans. The group try and fail to melt the ice, only to be found by a guild of treasure hunters called Sylph Labyrinth, who reveal that they have a liquid Moon Drip that they intended to use to steal the towns valuable eternal flame. As Fairy Tail pursues the trio to steal the Moon Drip, they are unknowingly watched by another guild named Succubus Eye, this being a Dark Guild with Minerva as a new member. Summary Arriving shortly at the town Warrod Sequen spoke of via the Ten Wizard Saints' magical tree, the group look around to find the apparent "frozen town" the man spoke of. Finding the town soon after, the group discover that it is in fact frozen solid, but wonder where the people are, as they can't see any present. Glancing up, Natsu suddenly realizes that they are all standing under the body of a gigantic frozen man, and the group spend some time panicking as it suddenly dawns on them that the town is one occupied by giants. Looking up at a particular giant, Gray suddenly recalls the frozen Deliora on Galuna Island, and becomes uncomfortable after that memory itself pulls forward others about Ur and Ultear. As Lucy comforts him slightly, the others express their surprise that they have to save giants, though Natsu soon overcomes this and moves to try and melt the ice encasing the townsfolk. His attempts however appear futile, as the ice refuses to melt. Stepping forward and placing a hand over it, Gray remarks that he has not come across such Magic before, and when Erza asks if he can potentially remove it himself, is interrupted by Lucy before he can reply, the Celestial Spirit Mage stating that she doesn't think it would be that easy. As the group ponder the situation, they are called out to by three men standing on a hill behind them. When asked, the trio reveal that they are a guild of treasure hunters, who specifically came to the town to rob it of its eternal flame: the group demands that Fairy Tail not get in their way, only to be surprised when they find out that Natsu and his comrades are not after the flame at all. However, they still do not want the group to melt the town, detailing that they have never been able to get close to the flame and wish to use this opportunity to take the flame without having to face the giants guarding it. When Lucy and Wendy state that taking the flame is like stealing rather than finding treasure the group reply that they are merely doing their job, and wish to take the flame before another group does. Trying to discourage them, Gray points out that the flame is frozen and therefore trapped too, though in response one of the men pulls a small bottle from his person, revealing that it contains a liquid form of Moon Drip that they will use to obtain the flame. Shocked by this revelation, the Fairy Tail members soon realize that they can steal the liquid and use it to restore the town, and hastily run after the three treasure hunters, who scorn them for their blatant hypocrisy. Meanwhile, in a cave nearby, a man with a Dark Guild insignia watches the two groups, slightly annoyed that his party now has another two to deal with. From behind him, a woman remarks that the petty treasure hunters are no problem, but that the Fairy Tail Mages should not be underestimated. Begrudgingly agreeing, the man asks his partner if she knows of the guild, only to be berated when she replies that he must be pretty ignorant to not have heard of it. Remarking that he pays no attention to such trivial surface matters, the man listens as his guild mate expresses her happiness that she can obtain revenge so soon, but tells her to disregard that and focus on the job at hand. Hearing him call her newbie, the woman turns around, revealing herself to be Minerva and demanding that he call her "my lady" instead. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Save the Frozen Town (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** Spells used *Flowing Giant Tree Abilities used *None Armors used * Navigation